In Your Dreams
''In Your Dreams ''is the seventh studio album by American singer-songwriter and Fleetwood Mac vocalist Stevie Nicks, released on May 3, 2011 by Reprise Records. It is her first solo studio album since 2001's Trouble in Shangri-La and also coincidences with the 30th anniversary of the release of her debut solo album Bella Donna. On May 11, 2011, Billboard announced that the album had sold 52,418 copies in its first week of release and debuted at #6 on the Billboard 2001, giving Nicks her fifth top ten album on that chart. The album charted in twelve countries and reached #12 on the world albums chart. ''In Your Dreams ''entered the UK Albums Chart at #14 with first week sales of 10,444, giving Nicks her fourth top 20 studio album there. The album has sold 188,000 copies as of February 2013 in the U.S. according to Nielsen SoundScan and has sold over 500,000 copies worldwide. Background and composition In late Febuary 2010, David A. Stweart (musician and record producer, best known for his work with Eurythmics) revealed, using his Twitter account, that he was working with Nicks on at least four new songs, including one called "Everybody Loves You". A 38-second snippet of the song was posted on Stewart's Twitter account. He confirmed that he and Nicks were working on an album, and said that it is being done "in a very new way". On March 16, 2010, Stweart reported on his Twitter that he and Nicks were now recording songs together. On BBC Radio 2 on May 3, 2010, he stated in an interview with DJ Simon Mayo that the new album will be recorded throughout June with a released later that year, however this proved premature. On July 5, 2010, Stewart tweeted several pictures and messages about him and Nicks worked on the studio. IN one of the tweets, Stewart stated that he Nicks, Waddy Wachtel, Mike Campbell, Michael Bradfore, Mike Rowe and Steve Ferrone were all working on the album, and that Mick Fleetwood has also contributed drums to at least one track. Waddy Wachtel has ben Nicks' lead guitarist for the most of her solo career, featuring promininetly on all of her albums to date. Stweart has also in that tweeted that seven tracks have been completed thus far and it was their final day of these sessions in the studio together. Nicks was scheduled to play five live dates in the US in August, and then returned to the studio to complete writing and recording on the album. The cover album was released on March 7, 2011, via Nicks' official website. The cover photograph was taken by Kristin Burns and features Nicks and a horse in a forest scene. The track listing was made available soon after. Singles The first single "Secret Love", was released on January 13, 2011. The single was made available for immediate digital download by pre-ordering the album from stevienicks.warnerreprise.com. It is an updated, yet faithful adaption of the demo that has circulated on the Internet. "Secret Love" peaked #20 on the Billboard Adult Contemporary chart. A video for "Cheaper Than Free", featuring David A. Stewart, was also released.